Jun Fujisaki
Purple |symbol= Rose |debut-anime= Episode 22 |seiyū= Hisoka Suzuki |singer= Hisoka Suzuki }} Jun Fujisaki is a supporting character in Aikatsu New Nebula! and part of the popular group KINGS Bio Backstory Jun lived in China until he was almost an adult. There he took an interest in poetry and words, reading poems not only in Chinese but also poems from all over the world : England, France, Germany and Japan. Being good in languages as well, it would help him in his research of poems. Jun would also learn arts such as traditional Chinese dancing, playing instruments and singing. Jun would always be cited as a creative student. To better his English, he went to Canada thanks to his school's exchange program. There he met Ryo who became his friend. A while after that, he moved to Japan with his parents at 18 years old. Being good at languages, he had no difficulties despite sometimes having problems with the pronunciation. He came across japanese music and took a liking to it, even learning how to sing in Japanese. One day, one agent from TS Entertainment found him and scouted him. At the agency, he saw Ryo along with the future members of KINGS, except Mikuo who was added later in the group. All of them shared the same passion for music though Jun's wasn't apparent at first, being very shy with the guys apart from Ryo. The group becoming whole after a while and TS managing them, Jun was able to contribute greatly thanks to writing the songs for the group. Personnality Jun is a shy and reserved person who doesn't easily open up to others, often staying in his own world and always writing in his notebook. After becoming friends with Ryo he became more social as he grew really close to him. He started to smile more around people and friendlier but still retained some of his shy traits. Every of his friends call him cute and adorable because of how shy he is and has a habit of hiding his mouth behind his sleeve when he gets shy (which Rana finds adorable). When Jun started his idol career, he was very shy and hesitated a lot on stage before but has managed to become better has time went by. He is now much more relaxed and elegant on stage. His personality onstage is elegant, refined, classical and graceful. Yann has called Jun "the male version of a yamato nadeshiko" due to his overall personality. Appearance Jun has light green eyes and purple straight hair that reaches his waist and pale skin. He is quite tall. He mostly wears long-sleeved shirts and clothes in bright colors. Etymology Jun (ジュン or 君 Jun) means king or ruler. Fujisaki ( 富士 Fuji) means wisteria and (サキ Saki) means blooming. Discography Trivia *'Favorite Foods': Beef udon, sashimi, sukiyaki, violet sweets, rose tea, matcha cake, black chocolate and rose ice cream. *His zodiac sign is Pisces. *His favorite flowers are violets, roses (mostly pink and red roses), camellias and dahlias. *He loves reading and writing poems. **He once wrote a story in the form of several poems which became the main idea for a school drama in which Ryo was the lead role. *He has an Australian Shepherd called Camellia. *He is multilingual being able to speak and read several languages : Mandarin, Cantonese, Japanese, English and German. *Jun has plenty of songwriting credits due to being KINGS' main songwriter since their debut. *His girlfriend Rana became a soloist at TS in 2019. *Jun has been taking producing classes and is learning how to compose music with Ryo and Mikuo. *Jun is majoring in poetry. Category:Male Characters Category:Male Idols Category:KINGS Category:Nebula Aikatsu! Category:Aikatsu New Nebula! Category:TS Entertainment Category:Weekender Girl39